Bertrum's Fate
by RainFlight31039
Summary: Sometimes secrets are best left unsaid... It's been a very long time since I've written. The first chapter is comparison so if you want to read it, just know, the actual story starts in chapter '2'
1. Rough Draft of First Chapter

You know, the world always has a secret. Whether that be what lies in the depths of the ocean, or how dinosaurs actually looked. But for our sake, and his sake, the story we have to tell is about a secret hidden in the ruins of Joey Drew Studios.

It was a crisp autumn day, the studio was running right on schedule and the people walking up to the front doors we cheerful and talkative, until he came.

He drove up in his black car, fitted with custom tires and doors, a sign of class, and stepped out into the chilly fall wind. His demeanor was that of a morgue worker, and his appeal did nothing but help that. His name: Bertrum Peidmont. He had driven up to the studio 29 times over the last 2 weeks, each time leaving a sense of confinement in the air. He was one of the smartest men this side of the Atlantic and was not afraid to show it.

This one particular morning. He removed himself from the car and briskly walked up to the doors, causing a violinist, animator and janitor to move out of the way at dangerous speed on steps. He swung open the doors and marched inside the studio with high energy.

Inside the studio, he made his way to the lower levels where he knew Joey would still be.

And he was. Sitting at a table with the designs for a theme park on it. When Joey caught sight of Peidmont he visibly sagged and rubbed his eyes.

"Bertie, we've been over this. The park will need-"

"Not now Drew. I want progress. You've spent far to long staying in this mindset that it'll happen tomorrow. This project has gone on far to long for my liking." Bertrum stood in his suit proudly glaring at Joey Drew's stained attire and rumpled hair.

" And to mention, my name is not Bertie, it's Bertrum. I think the high level investors And Wall Street Press ought to know that as well, " He said, harumphing.

And that was when he cracked.

"You know what, your right Bertie. Let's get started on one of the rides right now," Joey said, standing up. He grabbed Bertrum's wrist and practically dragged him into an off room. Inside there was models for a spinning sortable ride(*like the one that is the boss in chapter 4 *). Joey practically threw him into a chair around the outskirts of the model.

"Stay right here. I've gotta go grab the.. Ah... 'tool box', " and with that Joey left the room. Bertrum stood up and scoffed at Joey's insensible actions. He rubbed his wrist and walked once around the model. It was big enough. Could be big enough to actually be the ride, except for the fact that all the gears and hydraulics were solid. They couldn't turn easily, and it would be noisy. Probably would fall apart with a few hits to the cogs on the arms. He took off his expensive jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He was just getting started on pulling the covers off of the middle to look at the inside when Joey returned.

"Bertie? What are you doing?" He gasped, dropping what sounded like a woven basket and ran over to Bertrum, who was inspecting the inner mechanics.

"Joey Drew, this 'model' that you have is fully functioning. How would that be? I specifically told Lacie that it was to remain a model," he murmered pulling a wrench out of his coat. Joey looked uncomfortable.

"Well, ah, you see that, we; uh... I, thought it would be a good idea to build it entirely. Working properly , you know... Try and see if it would work? " Joey was very uncomfortable now as he walked back to his basket.

Suddenly, there was a loud flash of light and what sounded like Wally Frank's upstairs screaming 'I'M OUTTA HERE'.

Bertie stood quickly and ran past Joey to the door, which slammed down right as he got to it. He looked backwards at Joey, who was standing by the lever, holding it down.

"Drew!?!" Bertrum yelled, banging on the door, "What are you doing!?" Joey chuckled and said with a voice not quite his own:

 **" wELl i tHoUGhT iT wOuLD Be RUdE tO iNtErUPt SoMEonE'S MeETiNG, DoN'T You ThiNk?**! " Bertrum turned around and almost cried out for his mother.

Joey was no longer there. The ride, however was turned on, and thumping wildly. It's arms spinning at a scary speed, the gears squealing with regret and a sinister cackling from above. Bertrum faced the machine and ran for the gear box, the arms spun at him and he dodged.

His face was contorted with pain as he watched one of dreams try and kill him. But he wasn't going to destroy it. He made a daring leap for the center, and was blasted aside by one of the arms. Bertrum was thrown into a wall with the force and slid down.

Blood poured out of his nose as he stood again and tried waiting for it to stop spinning. When it did, he ran for the gear box and almost made it. The pulley system keeping the door open slammed closed with no one near it.

Joey's voice echoed above screaming things like "KEEP THE PARK ALIVE" and "CONTAIN HIM"

Bertrum was about ready to throw the towel in.

Another arm hit him in the leg.

He was ready to throw the towel in.

He walked forward when the arms stopped and stood facing the ride, waiting for the arms to continue. And when they did.

One hit took him out

Joey walked back into the room to see the dead architect on the floor, the machine stopped and waiting. He smiled.

Fnaf style he stuffed Bertie into the gear box in the machine.

30 years later... Henry found him.

Author's note:

This is half baked. Just a little idea I had about how Bertrum became the ride. I might continue this later and upgrade from a oneshot if I feel like it. Also, please tell me if there are any punctuation mistakes or spelling errors, words that might be screwed up. Autocorrect has never been a friend of mine.

Anyway, thanks for reading and halve((See what I mean)) a nice day!


	2. First ACTUAL Chapter

It was a lovely day. The birds were chirping in the trees, the bugs were antagonizing the more humid climates, and Joey Drew Studios was running behind schedule, again.

It was about 10:30 in the morning when the self-proclaimed 'Master Architect' of Joey Drew Studios waltzed up the front steps and creaked open the door to the main building.

It was a sight for sore eyes.

The last time the architect was here, there had been a little ink splatter and no papers. Now, there was ink every where and papers littering every avaliable corner. The architect sighed and walked in, closing the door behind him. He made his way around the many passageways to the staircase.

A big issue he had with thw construsction of the studios, was that there was only one staircase to lead down to the lower floors. And beyond that, the elevator leading even farther down didn't even go to the top floor. If something bad where to happen far down in the studio, one could only pray that the way would be clear to get back up.

The staircase was rickety and covered in ink, which now probably had the consistancy of tar. He stepped down, only to have the stair practically roar is squeaky melody at him. He only sighed deeper and walked the rest of the way down.

Once he made it to the elevator, first having to cross through the mechanical veil, he met his first sign of life. Thomas Conner. He was kneeling down by a wall panel, poking at a gear that seemed to have fallen out.

"Good morning, Mr. Conner!" The architect said somewhat cheerfully.

"If you can call it that," Thomas replied, standing up and shaking the architects outstretched hand, "These damn pipes have no respect for anything. One burst in the music studio about an hour ago and splattered all over that new gal, Allison!"

The architect shook his head sadly, "Like this place needed another employee with a grudge against this blasted ink,"

The handyman nodded and glared down at the gear he was poking with disgust. The men both jumped at the loud rumbling that issued when the forgotten elevator reached a floor.

"Well, I best be getting down to the warehouse. It was nice to see you, Thomas," the architect said, watching as the elevator rose slowly.

"Likewise, Mr. Piedmont," Thomas said, watching the architect clamber into the elevator, "Oh, and a word of caution. Lawrence said that Mr. Drew has been remembering Henry a bit too much again,"

The architect nodded and pressed the button for the warehouse. He waved to Thomas as the door swung shut and the elevator descended into the Studio's heart.

A/N --

I've decided to redo my original story, and add more to it later. Thank you to everyone that commented or favorited, really made me happy seeing reactions to my writing. (Its way better than my English teacher telling me its good and handing me a B, lemme tell ya) Bertrum's Fate will probably update every 2 days or so with longer chapters from now on.

Also, just cause I dont know if i should or not,

What do you guys think about adding Lacie as The reincarnated Bendy Animatronic? XP

I dunno. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

As the elevator creaked like an old rocking chair, making its way down to Level 'S; the architect was humming cheerfully. Apparently unaware of how dangerous it was to be in this elevator.

Nah, who was he kidding. He was humming as a way to keep himself from panicking at the fact that of someone tried to stall the elevator, it would snap like an old rubber band and fling him down who knows how far.

As he passed a few floors he spotted Wally and Shawn bickering about something, again.

"Good Morning, Gentlemen!" He practically shouted over Shawn's loud voice. They both jumped as the elevator slid past them, with a profusley sweating Mr. Piedmont inside.

"Good Mornin' to you too, Bertrum!" Wally called, as the elevator lowered further down. Bertrum smiled to himself. Finally, everything was going right for him! People were calling him by his prefered name, and Mr. Drew had arranged for a very important meeting with some financial backers, just yesterday! Today was when even more good things would happen, he just knew it.

A few minutes later the elevator made a pleasent 'ding!' As Bertrum happily ran out of the metal death box. He gazed down the hallway and saw a young man from the warehouse talking with Grant Cohen.

"Ah! Perfect timing Mr. Piedmont!" Grant called in his cheerful british accent, "Mr. Millark ((A/N: this guy is an unimportant extra, so i didnt bother putting an OC tag on it... Literally googled 'random last names' and chose one that sounded old. XD)) here was just telling me about your plans with Mr. Drew!"

Bertrum smiled and walked forward, shifting his briefcase so he could shake his hand. "Yes, quite a breakthrough, I know. Of course, you where quite the more persistant one, eh Grant?"

Grant sighed and shook his head in frustration, "If only Mr. Drew were more careful. This studio sure could use more efficent management,"

"Yes indeed," Bertrum replied, "Well, I will see you both later, I've got to go see Lacie about something right now,"

Grant and the warehouse worker waved farewell as Mr. Piedmont stepped through the vault door, starting his very long journey to his office.

Seriously, the amount of saftey issues with this place is enough to make anyone nervous. But then again, most people here had gotten used to it.

He pushed the correct books back into the shelves and edged around the piles of teetering manuscripts before heading through the door. The large chasm was horrible and several employees had fallen down over the years. The hole probably went down to the sewers and further, but Bertrum didn't feel like testing the theory out himself.

He made his way around the hole and across the old bridge. Joey said that he was considering putting in a pulley system across the hole, to which all employees said 'no' to. It was quite dangerous enough, thank you.

A/N --

Quite a short chapter, and I was busy. Life hits you hard. I won't be able to publish at all next week and my original plan of every two days will get thrown out of whack until things cool down. Sorry about the wait and the unfortanate circumstances.


	4. Chapter 3

The long unkempt hallways were ominous. Bertrum knew that since he first walked through that door 5 years ago. And even down here, where more and more people were coming, it was still just as messy.

At first in order to get to the warehouses, ypu had to climb through a vent the size of an oven. Now, with Bertrum on the scene a new REAL path was being carved out. Right now it was just a hole in the stone that led to the warehouse if you were brave enough.

The entrance to warehouse No.9 was similar to a garage door. It was loud and smashed down on things very often. Such was the case with today's victium. A younger man named Jerry Whistler. He wasn't smart. And he couldn't whistle, if you were wondering. He claim to fame in highschool was that he was the only one to get a suspension for eating the gum off the teachers desk.

Bertrum sighed and opened the door, hurrying before it closed. On the other side the sign "Welcome To BendyLand!" Had run out of power again, the technician below was staring hopelessly at the mound of burned wires and circuit boards.

The staircase did not creak suprisingly as he made his way down it. The technician waved as Bertrum walked to the workshop. He waved back, losing his grip slightly on his briefcase. In the workshop, the large model ride was spinning slowly while his friend Lucy fiddled with her pocket-watch-project.

"Good morning, Lacie!" He called, making her jump. She frowned and shook her head.

"Took me an hour to get down here. 'Bout time they fixed that darned elevator," she said with a huff. Bertrum chuckled.

"They were still working on it when I came down," he said conversationally, putting his briefcase on the work table with a thump. She made an unintelligable sound and huddled over her watch again. Bertrum stared a bit longer at Lacie before turning to the Bendy robot he had been building.

The face plates were uneven. That was obvious. Bertrum sighed and dismantled the face. Reattatching the large smile was a pain, but when done properly, it should click right into place.

Most of the day passed like this, Lacie fiddling with small projects or getting called out to work on other things. Bertrum working on his endless diagrams and his robot. He was quite insistant that it wasn't a bad inveatment. Too which many eyebrows were raised.

As such was today. Over the loud speaker, as Lacie was coming back in from another project at around 4 o'clock, Joey asked for several employees to meet in the office.

"Attention all staff, I need the following people to report to my office: Wally, Thomas, Norman, and Bertrum. Please hurry,"

Bertrum sighed and stretched. Hurry my foot.

Lacie chuckled, "That's the first time I've heard Joey say 'please' in a while,"

Bertrum smiled wearily, gathering his papers, "First time at all, my guess," And with that, he headed through the door, all the way up to Joey's office. They really needed a good elevator.,

A/N

Hey guys, sorry its been a while. I kinda got disinterested in Batim for a while, and the every two days might be a bit wonky. Updates might be a bit irregular from now on. Hope you enjoyed, and I wish a good evening/day/night/morning/whatever-else-im-forgetting! :)


End file.
